Character Idea/Iceland/DanzxvFan8275
This is an idea of DanzxvFan8275. He will come in the 5.7 Update with ElectroBot, the Exhaust Costume, and the Avalanche Costume. ---- __TOC__ Appearance Iceland has white skin and long, blonde hair that covers his ears, like Belgium, except his hair is straight and Iceland's is not as straight. He has very light sideburns, as well as a light mustache and stubble. He has small, black eyes, a medium sized nose and he shows teeth. He has a somewhat relaxed face expression. Power Shot Appearance Iceland gets a winter hat on his head. His expression stays the same and the stadium turns into a frozen river. Iceland also gets a pickaxe. Every 3 seconds, he picks at the ice and cracks it, which makes a huge hole. If the opponent goes over the hole, he/she will fall down and disappear for 2.5 seconds. Power Shots Iceland has 2 power shots and 1 counter attack. Iceberg Shot (Air Shot) A very huge glacier appears on Iceland's side of the field. He teleports onto the top of it. He then takes his pickaxe and mines into the glacier. After 2 seconds, Iceland will have mined the chunk of ice into an iceberg. He uses his pick to push the iceberg towards the opponent. The iceberg has the ball. If the opponent touches he iceberg, he/she will be frozen solid for 5 seconds. Though the iceberg is pretty big, the ball is in all of it and it doesn't matter what part the opponent touches it, but he/she has to kick the middle of it to counter it. Glacier Shot (Ground Shot) The huge glacier appears on the field again, and Iceland teleports on top of it. He takes his pickaxe and mines into the glacier, and pushes the ice with his pick. The ice will fall down like an avalanche and will leave a cloud of very cold air. It will then flood to the opponent. The ice will push the opponent back, making him/her have more difficulty blocking the shot and make the opponent injured. The ball is somewhere randomly in the ice. If the opponent touches the ball, he/she will disappear for 4.5 seconds. Also, the ball will bounce all over the place if he/she touches it. Icicle Shot (Counter Attack) If Iceland counters a shot, the glacier appears for a third time and Iceland will teleport on top of it. But this time, the glacier is way smaller and Iceland will be a little above the opponent's level. Iceland will then take his pickaxe and break of one of the icicles on top of it and throw it towards the goal. The icicle has the ball. If the opponent touches the icicle, he/she will disappear for 3.5 seconds. Unlock Requirements Get 1st Place in 100 Major Leagues or pay 7,700,000 points. Costume: Avalanche Costume Iceland wears the Avalanche costume. Every 4 seconds, the costume shows a snowflake a screen on the costume. Then, where the opponent last was, a big heap of snow will drop from the top of the stadium. If the opponent touches the snow, he/she will be covered in snow for 3 seconds. This is an SS rank costume that you can buy for 4,600,000 points. Stats: *Power: +6 *Jump: +4 *Kick: +5 *Dash: +3 *Speed: +2 Trivia *Iceland is a country that's in Europe, located in the Atlantic Ocean. *Iceland is known for it's icy weather and ice figures. That's the reason of everything. Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Archived Ideas